The field of this invention pertains generally to portable enclosures such as shower stalls, changing chambers and, in particular, portable toilet shelters. The invention is concerned with such a portable enclosure as useful at places where conventional structures are impractical due to their cumbersome size, weight and generally large number of components required to support a framework, making them unsuitable aboard ski boats, campers and siminlar small recreational vehicles, campsites, beaches and parks.
Examples of present portable toilet and shower structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,118 Braxton, 4,305,164 Sargent, 4,726,155 Nahmias, 4,640,061 Trumley, 4,539,721 Moore, 4,163,294 Patterson, 4,065,885 Blick, 4,035,964 Robinson, 3,526,066 Hagar, 3,940,806 Mustee, 1,917,629 Anderson.
Other examples of portable shelters fall into the classification of hunting blinds, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,513,605 Smith, 4,123,869 Witt, 4,224,754 Derryberry, 4,682,436 Ritson, 4,825,578 Robinson, 4,761,908 Hayes, 4,833,813 McLemore.
Articles of bellows like side wall configurations are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,492,313 Touzani, 2,780,378 Romano, 3,474,844 Lindstrom, 4,044,836 Martin, 3,956,778 Tanaka, 4,773,458 Touzani, 4,775,564 Shriver, 992,009 Miller, 264,553 Schaufelberger.
No previous privacy shelter was as portable, versatile and convenient in use, particularly on watercraft or land vehicles, as is the present invention described below.